Seven Deadly Enemies of Man
The Seven Deadly Enemies of Man, also known as the Seven Deadly Sins, are seven powerful demons, based upon the seven deadly sins enumerated in Christianity, who serve as occassional foes of Captain Marvel. The Enewho can take control of both humans and superheroes. The Sins were captured by the wizard Shazam many years ago, and encased in seven mockingly cartoon-like stone statues, which were placed in the Rock of Eternity. Currently, the Enemies remain imprisoned, but they escaped on at least one occasion (the destruction of the Rock of Eternity at the hands of the Spectre), however, Captain Marvel managed to trap them once again. They are also the enemies of the Seven Sacred Virtues of Man. History Origin The origins of the Seven Deadly Enemies are shrouded in mystery. They wreaked chaos and destruction across the world, until the wizard Shazam trapped them in Tiki-like stone statues in the Rock of Eternity. The demons have escaped their prisons several times to cause havoc, usually freed by another villain. In one story King Kull releases them, planning to make Sin bombs and destroy the world along with turning Billy Batson to stone, but he is defeated and the Sins again imprisoned. In the original Fawcett stories and most other versions, the Seven Sins were "censored" to an extent in keeping with 1940s standards, identified as the "Seven Deadly Enemies of Man" and including Pride, Envy, Greed, Hatred, Laziness, Selfishness, and Injustice among their ranks. Most post-2000 appearances of the Seven Deadly Sins identify them by their traditional theological versions (Pride, Envy, Greed, Anger, Sloth, Gluttony, and Lust). When the Spectre destroyed the Rock of Eternity and killed Shazam the Sins were released. When the Rock was rebuilt the Sins were again captured, although they try and torment Marvel as he can hear their thoughts, and they are implyed to have caused trouble at a full moon. It is claimed that Pride is the most rude and dangerous. Members *'Pride/Arrogance/Selfishness/Hubris/Futility' (including putting your own being before someone else’s): The most powerful and dangerous of all the Enemies, according to Captain Marvel. It represents the desire of one to be more important or attractive than others. *'Envy/Envying/Jealous' (including Self-Envy): It represents one's jealousy over others and a desire to deprive a man from something he loves. *'Greed/Avarice/Cupidity/Covetousness': It represents insatiable ambition and the desire to possess more than one needs. *'Anger/Wrath/Hateful Wrath/Hatred/Rage/Loath' (including Self-Hatred, Self-Loathing, & Extreme Anger): It represents uncontrollable feelings of hatred and violence. *'Sloth/Laziness/Acedia': It represents laziness and apathy. *'Gluttony/Hunger-Thirst/Self-Indulgence/Self-Sustenance': It represents over-indulgence and over-consumption of anything to the point of waste (as well as hunger for power, money, control, etc.). *'Lust/Lasciviousness/Masturbation/Lechery': It represents excessive desires or thoughts of sexual nature (especially to gain power/money, etc.) Additional Members / Other Evils *'Evil Thoughts': **lustful appetite (gluttony, Adultery/fornication, and avarice) **irascibility (wrath) **mind corruption (vainglory, sorrow, pride, and discouragement) **unwarranted suspicions **seeking vengeance **illicit sex fantasies **Planning evil (including Coup, etc.) *'Injustice' (including 2-Tier Justice System, Social Justice, Liberal/Leftist Justice, Perverting Justice, Blackmail, Unequal Justice, 3-Teir Justice System, etc.) *'Abjection' *'Vanity' *'Prostitution' *'Sadness' *'Sorrow/Despair/Despondency' *'Boosting/Boostery' *'Dejection' *'Smear/Dishonesty/Lies/Slander' (including True-Bending, True-Stretching, True-Twisting, Lying about National Security, Lying under Oath, Untruths, Half-Truths, Believing the Lies, etc.) *'Death' (including Pro-Death, Death-Worship, etc.) *'Tyranny' (including Ruling with an Iron Fist/Hand) *'War' (including Proxy Wars, War-Mongering, etc.) *'Mischief/Naughtiness' *'Deceit/Trickery/Deceitfulness/Deceiving' (including Political Deceit, Political trickery, etc.) *'Fear/Cowardice/Spinelessness' (including Fear-Mongering) *'Obsession' *'Treachery/Betrayal/Treason' *'Misery' *'Darkness/Shadow' *'Evil/Sin/Vice/Badness/Malevolence/Wickedness/Villainy/Naughtiness' (including Strong Wickedness) *'Temptation' *'Ignorance/Idiocy/Forgetfulness/Stupidity/Lack of Intelligence' *'Mistrust' *'Repulsion' *'Censorship/Silence' (including Political Censorship, Political Silence, etc.) *'Disruption' *'Self-Interest' (including Special Interests) *'Control/Manipulation' (of mankind, data, internet/websites, laws, reality, policy, ‘way of life’, Narratives, mind/thought, human mind/though, etc.) *'Poison' (of the heart, mind & spirit/soul) (including Culture Poisoning) *'Fragmentation' *'Disintegration' *'Division' (including division of every nation, Political Division, etc.) *'Sickness' (especially sickness of the mind) (including cold, flu flu, etc., allergies, the spread of sickness/disease, coughing, sneezing, measles, Chicken Pox, stuffy nose, etc.) *'Insanity/Madness/Craziness' (including mad science, etc.) *'Cruelty' (including Human/Animal Cruelty) *'Corruption/Taintedness' (including corrupt investigation, Corrupt Systems, Corrupt Establishments, Swamp of Corruption, Corruption Scandals, etc.) *'Foolery/Foolishness' (including feeding on Foolishness, thinking of Foolishness, etc.) *'Inequality' (including Racial Inequality) *'Discord/Chaos/Strife/Spite' (Political Discord/Chaos/Strife/Spite) *'Violence' (including gun-violence, Gang Violence, Inciting Violence, etc.) *'Murder' (of all types) (including protecting murderers): **parricide **fratricide **homicide (including Negligent Homicide) **suicide **Grizzly Murders **Mass Shootings (including school shootings, etc.) **Mass Murders *'Theft/Stealing/Burglary' (of Identity, belongings, etc.) *'Criminality' (including Organized crime, Gate-way Crime, Hate Crimes, War Crimes, Getting away with it, Criminalizing, etc.) *'Farce/Hoax/Sham' (including Probe Shams, Russian Hoax, Political Sham, Sham Investigation, Investigation Hoax, Climate Hoax, Political Hoax, etc.) *'Infidelity' *'Destruction' *'Crookedness' *'Deception' (including Self-deception) *'Plague' *'Cannibalism' *'Impulsive' *'Self-Righteousness' *'Misguidance' (including mis-leading, etc.) *'Mis-Direction' (including Indecision, Lack of Directions, etc.) *'Dishonor' (including Self-Honor) *'Mayhem' *'Nightmares / Bad dreams' *'Lawlessness & Disorder' *'Slavery' (including slavery of the mind, mental plantation, etc.) *'Brutality' *'Violation' (including violating the American laws/rules, etc.) *'Closed-Mindedness' *'Cold/Cruel/Black/Hard/Half-Heartedness/Mindedness' *'Indignity' *'Liberalism' (including the Culture of Liberalism) *'Leftism' (including the Left of every nation/country) *'3rd-World Nationalism' *'Segregation' *'Racism' (including Race-Baiting, Racial Divisiveness, etc.) *'LGBTQI' (including Homosexuality, Homosexual Relations, Homosexual Actions, Transgender, LGBT Marriages, Gender-Neutral, etc.) *'Abortion' (including Offering Human/Child Sacrifice to Idols & False gods, child murder, etc.) *'Homelessness' *'Satanism' (including Demon Worship, Devil Worship, etc.) *'Communism' *'Progressivism' *'Brainwashing' *'Rigged/Hacked Systems' (Elections, Schools, Courts, Healthcare, Computers, Websites, government, etc.) *'Unfairness' (including Unfair Wagers) *'Politicization' (including tragedy politicizing, rushing to politicize, etc.) *'Common-Core' *'Scandalism/Scams' (sex, political, etc.) *'Bias' (including Political/Media bias) *'Spitting' *'Fake/False News/Stories' *'Mental Illness/Disorder/Derangement/Instability' *'Profanity / Fowl-Language' *'Islam/Muslimism' (including Islam Expansionism, Islamic/Muslim Faith, etc.) *'Megalomania' *'Nazism / Neo-Nazism' *'Poverty' *'Taxation' (including Tax Increase, Expense Increase, etc.) *'Governmental control' (on state, law, health care, etc.) *'Fake/False Evidence/Narratives/Information/Accusations' *'Fake/False History/Documents/Records/Facts' *'Appeasement' (including Political Appeasement, etc.) *'Bribery' (including taking bribes) *'Trafficking' (of humans, sex, drugs, children money, speech, etc.) *'Abuse' (of power, money, intelligence, children, drugs, heath care, sex, systems education, judiciary, etc., speech, virtue, facts/evidence, etc.) (including Self-abuse) *'Anti-Borderness / Global Security / National Insecurity' *'Blame-Shifting / Blame Game' (including Self-Blame) *'Smuggling' (of humans, sex, drugs, children, money, speech, etc.) (including Smuggling Behavior) *'Anti-Religion' (including Religious Fanaticism/Fundamentalism, etc.) *'False Religions' (including Paganism, Idolatry Worship, etc.) *'Neglect/Negligence' (including Gross Negligence) *'Disobedience' (including Disobedience to God & Jesus Christ) *'Globalism / New-World Order / Anti-Nationalism' (including Anti-Americanism, Anti-Israelism, European Union, Soviet Union, etc.) *'Obstruction' (of justice, truth, judiciary, elections, education, facts/evidence, Congress, etc.) *'Junk/Fake Science' (including Global-Warming, Global-Cooling, Climate Change, Bad Science, etc.) *'Rape/Groping' (including Rape Culture, Sexual Crimes, etc.) *'Seduce' *'Disrespect' *'Jihad' *'Uselessness' *'Irresponsibility' *'Pestilence/Conquest/Domination' *'Famine' *'Falsehoods' (including Cover Stories, etc.) *'Slow-Thinking' *'Possession' (including Demon Possession, Political Possession, etc.) *'Soul-Trading' *'Polytheism' *'Starvation' *'Cancer/Disease' (mentally, spiritually, etc.) (including Autism, Trump-Derangement Syndrome, etc.) *'Illiteracy' *'Teen-Pregnancy' *'Imbedding' *'Pornography' (especially the ones online, on TV, etc.) *'Invasions' *'Plagues' *'Atheism' *'Terror/Terrorism/Extremism' (Political, Liberal, Leftist, Democratic, Islamic, satanic, globalist, radical, etc.) *'Complaining' *'Suffering' *'Torment' *'Propaganda' (including Liberal/Leftist/Racist Propaganda, Self-propaganda, Propaganda Machine, Government Propaganda, etc.) *'Whining' *'False Witnesses/Judges/Juries/Prophets' *'Songs of Globalism' *'Anti-Christ' *'Anti-Constitutionalism' (including Anti-Constitutional acts / policies / Acts / Speeches, as well as breaking the American Constitution & other True American Documents/Laws/Rules) *'Suppression' (of Free-Speech/Choice, Justice, Free-Thought/Think, Christianity, facts/evidence, Integrity, etc.) *'Obamacare' *'Liberal/Leftist/Democratic/Globalist/Islamic/Progressive/Establishment versions' (of Laws, Rules, Remarks, Policies Last’ policy & ‘Peace through Tyranny/Appeasement’ policy, Agendas, Principles, Values, Mottos, Movies, Shows, Promises, Ideologies, Humor, Sacred, Obedience, Bills, Spying, Cunning/Cleverness, Mentorship, Arts, Speaking, Adaptability, Taming, Coaching, Persuasive, Flexibility, Persistence, Communication, Image, Planning, Humor, Coaching, Persuasive, Worth, Reason, Strategy, Flexibility, Persistence, Understanding, Presenting, Energetic, Initiative, Rhetoric, Logic, Optimism, Ads, Companies/Businesses, Indoctrinations/Teaching, Literacy, Intelligence, Events, Organizations/Organizing, Outlets, Values, Civil Rights, Character, Idealism, Rights, Defiance, Toughness, Focus, Piety, Doctrines, Majesty, Rejoice, Heroism, Readiness, Purposefulness, Resourcefulness, Openness, Industry, Fulfillment, Support, Imaginative, Desire, Accomplishments, Pleasure, Investigations, News, Devotion, Authority, Admiration, Wrath, Music/Songs, Sympathy, Decision-Making, Problem-Solving, Social-Skills, Law Enforcement, Websites, Endorse, Protect, Progress, Questioning, Spontaneity, Armed Security, Administration, Compassion, Interrogation, Reboots/Remakes, Pity,' '''Deprecation, Subpoena, Acts, Networks, Foundations, Movements, Terms, Operations, Happiness, Watchdogs, Ideologs, Management, Social Media, Rights, Declaring, Immolation, Learning, Citizenship, Fury, Counties, Orderliness, Surveillance, Targeting, Politics, Caring, Commercials, Conduct, Control, Protesting, Approval, Force, Disapproval, Cases, Relaxing, Counsel, Down-Playing, Agreement/Disagreement, Sharing, Treatment, Campaigns, Preservation, Revision, Revolution, Bureaucracy, Recusal, Tolerance, Free-Press, Documentaries, Love, Crusade, Hiring, Proclamation, Mindsets, Intolerance, Narratives, Movements, etc.) *'Attachment''' *'Aversion' *'Opinionatedness' *'Conceit' *'Torpor' *'Recklessness' *'Craving' *'Clinging' *'Sensuality' *'7 Social Sins': **Wealth without Work **Pleasure without Conscience **Knowledge without Character **Commerce without Morality **Science without Humanity **Religion without Sacrifice **Politics without Principle *'7 Deadly Sins of Modern Times': **Self Effacement **Celibacy **Workalholism **Dieting **Squandering **Sucking up **Indifference *'Transience' *'Absent-mindedness' *'Blocking' (including block evidence, blocking the truth, etc.) *'Misattribution' *'Suggestibility' *'Persistence' *'Divorce' *'Worthlessness' *'Helplessness' *'Incapability' *'Fantasizing' *'Indolence / Daydreaming' *'Imbalance' *'Incompetence' *'Retention' *'Anticipation' *'Rudeness' *'Vandalism' *'Hooliganism' *'Harassment' (sexual, political, etc.) *'Undermining' (including Social Undermining, National Undermining, Undermining Everything, Undermining Everywhere, etc.) *'Indiversity' (of thought) *'Back-biting' *'Stinginess' *'Crankiness' *'Stubbornness' *'Silliness' *'Messiness/Dirtiness/Filthiness/Uncleanliness' (including Dirty Cops, Sexual Uncleanliness, etc.) *'Bad-Manners/Behavior' (including Misbehavior) *'Immaturity' *'Old Age' *'Faithlessness' *'Immorality' (including Sexual Immorality) *'Inhumanity/Homophobia' *'Deviousness' *'Cheekiness' *'Overconfidence' *'Hot-Headedness' *'Cold-Headedness' *'Mockery/Teasing/Bullying' (including Cyber bullying, Mockery of True Justice, etc.) *'Troublesomeness' (including Trouble-making, etc.) *'Argument/Quarrelling' *'Conniving' *'Pompousness' *'Bad-Temper' *'Self-Importance' *'Disgust' (including Disgusting Behavior, etc.) *'Cockiness' *'Misconduct' (including Unlawful Conduct) *'Ungodliness / Unholiness' (including removing the Bible & keeping the Quran) *'Alcoholism/Drunkenness/Intoxicants' *'Weapons-banning' (including Gun-Control, Knife-Control, Gun-Grap, etc.) *'Rivalry' *'Socialism' *'Subvert/Eliminate' (including ‘subverting the Word of God’, ‘subvert the American/Israeli Constitution’, ‘Subvert the Rule of Law’, Conservative Voices, Subvert Democracy, Eliminating the Word of God, Silencing/Erasing God, etc.) *'Drug-Use / Illegal Drugs' *'Gum-Chewing' *'Dissatisfaction/Bratness' *'Sex Offending / Political Offending' *'Political Difference' (Politicized Differences) *'History-Erasing/Destroying' *'Heresy' (including Political Heresy, etc.) *'Fraud' (including Bank Fraud, Voter Fraud, Wire Fraud, Spy Fraud, etc.) *'Misjudgment' *'Oppression' (of Conservative voices, Real News, etc.) *'Pain/Hurt' (including wounds, injuries, tooth aches, stomach ache, head ache, etc.) *'Panic' *'Slurs' (including Racial Slurs, etc.) *'Promise-Breaking' *'Slow Walk / Slow Roll' *'Calamity' *'Bad-Luck / Misfortune' *'Spoiledness' *'Rottenness' *'Snobbiness' *'Misogyny' *'Untrustworthiness' *'Disbelief/Unbelief' (including being bind in Disbelief) *'Hypocrisy' (including Political Hypocrisy, Liberal/Leftist hypocrisy, etc.) *'Flag-Burning' *'Fake/False-Storytelling' (including Cover Stories) *'Democratic Party/Machine of all types' (Anti-America, Anti-Conservative, Anti-Constitution, Pro-Slavery, Pro-Racism, Pro-Slander, Pro-Islam, etc.) (including the Democrat/Democratic Wave) *'RINO half of the Republican Party/Machine' (including the RINO wave) *'Establishment' *'Weak Leadership' *'Leak Work Ethics' *'Failure/Lose' (including Bank Failure, Job Failure, etc.) *'Algorithms' (including Algorithm Shift) (Google, Youtube, Facebook, Twitter, etc.) *'Sexism' *'Feminism' (including Women’s March, etc.) *'Fascism' *'Hopelessness' (including giving up Hope) *'Self-Overestimation / Self-Underestimating' *'Repetitions' *'Cheating' *'Poaching' *'Horror' (including horrific acts, etc.) *'Cover-Ups' (including covering-up for the criminals in every election) *'Prostitution' (including False Prosecutor) *'The Dark-half of Dependence' (including Governmental Dependence, etc.) *'Dark-side of Selling/Buying/Spending' *'Dark-side of Curiosity' *'Downliftness' *'Hitlerism' *'Stalinism' *'Excuses' (including governmental excuses, National Security excuses, etc.) *'Partisan' *'Regime' (including Rogue Regimes) *'Elites/Shills' (including Soros/Alinksy/Clinton/Obama Elites/Shills) *'Follow the Money / Money Talks / Hush Money' *'Disloyalty' *'Deep-State' (the military-industrial complex all of the industrial corporations & lobbyist; they have all the power, money & greed who give all the money to the senators & Congressmen; FBI, DOJ, CIA, VSA, etc.) (including Deep-State Bureaucrats, Rogue Agencies, the Holdovers, etc.) *'Shadow-Government' (CIA; a secret intelligence agencies that have such power & secrecy that they act with the knowledge of Congress; there are many things they do with impunity) *'Government/Money-Worship' *'Government Handouts' *'Laundering' (of money, drugs, children, sex, etc.) *'Dead Journalism' (especially in the media-press) *'Puppetness / Pawnees' *'Sorosism' *'Dictatorship' *'Gun/Knife/Weapons-free Zones' *'Illegal Voting/Supporting/Endorsing' *'Wastefulness' (including Political Wastefulness, Outrageous Waste, Wasteful Spending, Selfie of Waste, etc.) *'Open-Borders / Anti-Borders / Anti-Border Wall' *'Black/Dark/Evil Magic' (including Witch Craft) *'Lack of Decency' *'Bad/Sad Beginnings/Endings' *'Anti-Nationalism / Pro-Globalism Nations' (Liberal America, Mexico, Iran, Russia, China, Venezuela, Palestine, Syria, Central America, etc.) *'Being Above the Law/Rule/Code' *'Hostility' *'Monstrosity' *'Ensnarement' *'Anti-Semitism' *'Smoking' *'Littering' *'Blue States/Waves' *'Quran Reading/Studying' *'Xenophobia' *'Amnesty' *'Want' *'Redaction' *'Law-breaking / Rule-breaking' (including Law-Bending/Twisting & Rule-bending/twisting) *'Self-Loving' *'Anxiety' *'Kidnapping' *'Scheming/Plotting' (including Political Scheming/Plotting, etc.) *'Gossip' (including political gossip, etc.) *'Leaks' (including Criminal Leaks, Political leaks, etc.) *'Drudgery' *'Scolding' *'Putinism' *'Obamaism' (including the Obama influence/agenda/Movements/Effects, etc.) *'Clintonism' (including the Clinton influence/agenda/Movements/Effects, etc.) *'Scorn' *'After-Thought' *'Plague' *'Unjustness' (including Unjust Prices, Criminal Syndicates, etc.) *'Persecution' (including False Persecution) *'Self-Ambition' *'Curses' *'Malpractice' *'Being a Brat' *'Molesting' (on Children, etc.) *'Nastiness' *'Muellerism' *'Comeyism' *'Negativity' *'Nazi Sympathy' *'Tardiness' *'Unthankfulness' *'Blasphemy' (especially against the Holy Ghost) *'Taking the Name of God / Jesus Christ in vain' *'Being a False Preacher' *'Rebellion against Parents & Children' (means parents & children rebelling against eachother) *'Effeminacy' *'False Pretense of Marriage' (including Inbreeding) *'Variance' (arachie) *'Emulation' *'Sedition' *'Simony' *'Reveling' *'Misdeeds' (including Bad Deeds, Fowl Deeds, etc.) *'Refusing to Forgive' *'Loonyism' *'Cronyism' *'THE ULTIMATE SIN OF DAMNATION' - Rejecting the Lord Jesus Christ, the Son of the Living God, and the only One who can save you from all your sins *'Assault' (on American Democracy, etc.) *'Horoscope' *'Vain Babbling' *'Bitterness' *'Bloodthirsty / Bloodlust / Eating Blood' *'Having Faith in Corrupt Governments' *'Not Hating Evil' *'Desiring/Following/Hearing/Loving/Speaking Evil' *'Rewarding evil for good & hate for love' *'Rewarding Evil for evil' *'Using False Scales' *'Fearing Humans / Not Fearing God' *'Flattering for Gain' *'Gambling' *'Denial' *'Rejection' *'Doubt / Self-doubt' *'Shyness' *'Low Self-Esteem' *'Ugliness' *'Insensitivity' *'Sociopath' *'Grief/Grievance' *'Uncertainty' *'Dissatisfaction' *'Complacency' *'Egoism' *'Mediocrity' *'Apprehension' *'Self-centeredness' *'Disappointment' *'Shame/Shamelessness' (including Shameful behavior) *'Frustration' *'Cynicism' *'Pessimism' *'Discontent' *'Loneliness/Boredom' *'Discrimination' *'Inconsideration' *'Unruliness' *'Lack of concern' *'Disingenuousness' *'Clumsiness' *'Excessiveness' *'Unappreciative' *'Narrow-mindedness' *'Skepticism' *'Lack of Inspiration' *'Intolerance' *'Impatience' *'Kickbacks' *'Anti-American / Anti-Israeli Principles' (Liberal/Leftist/Islamic) *'Liberal/Leftist/Islamic News/Stories/Narratives' *'Taking more than you or I can give' *'Conspiracy / Negative News/Stories/Coverage' *'Weakness' *'Apostasy' *'Incest' *'Perjury' (including False Perjury, Perjury Traps, etc) *'Sacrilege' (including Self-Sacrifice, etc.) *'Schism/Estrangement' (including Self-Estrangement) *'Contraception' *'Euthanasia' *'False Oaths' *'Ingratitude' *'Lukewarmness' *'Presumption' *'Adulation' *'Incredulity' *'Taking Advantages of the Poor' *'Left-leaning Judgment' *'Usurp / Self-Serving' *'Dysfunctional family' *'Existential crisis' *'Identity Crisis/Politics' *'Narcissism' *'Abasement' (including Self-Abasement) *'Self-absorbed' *'Criticism' (Self-criticism) *'Self-deprecation' *'Handicapping' (including Self-Handicapping) *'Self-Immolation' *'Self-pity' *'Self-punishment' *'Victimization' (including Self-victimization) *'Selfism' *'Sexual self-objectification' *'Stress' *'Bad Sportsmanship' *'Unthoughtfulness/Thoughtlessness' *'Selfish Ownership' *'Left/Wrong View' (including Anti-Cop views, etc.) *'Left/Wrong Mindedness' *'Left/Wrong Concentration' *'Drowsiness' *'Parsimony' *'Distraction' *'Tension' *'Annoyance' *'Pessimism' *'Morbidness' *'Aggressiveness' *'Disfavor' *'Nakedness' *'Petrification' *'Media-Press' (including Mainstream media, Mainstream press, Liberal/Leftist Talk Radio, MMFA [Media Matters for America], etc.) *'Dark Cultures' (including Culture of Corruption, etc.) *'Bigotry' *'Sadism' *'Bankruptcy' *'Play Dirty' (including playing the victim card, race card & gender card) *'Haughty' *'Insolence / Reviling' *'Youth Culture/Education' *'Senselessness' *'Heartlessness' *'Dissension/Faction' *'Ungratefulness' *'Burying/Covering-up Real/True Stories' (including misrepresentation, misinterpretation, etc.) *'Debase' *'Stagnation' *'Insult' *'Exclusion' *'Physical/Spiritual/Mental Disability': **Blindness (including not seeing, Visionless, etc.) **Deafness (including ignoring, not hearing not listening, etc.) **Lameness *'Gotch’ Ye Routines' *'Accidents/Mistakes' (including car accidents, etc.) *'Depression' *'Diseases' (including smallpox, malaria, Strokes, Trump Derangement Syndrome, etc.) *'Drowning' *'Exploitation' (including exploiting the shootings/tragedies, etc.) *'Hyperinflation' *'Social Unrest' *'Weak Laws & Rules' *'Downstanding' *'Being Mean/Naughty/Unfriendly/Impolite' (including Mean-Spirited) *'Falling Down' *'Being Sub-Human' *'Hollywood' (a CIA propaganda tool to brainwash the world into thinking the USA government is righteous) *'Brainlessness' *'Scare Tactics' *'Snake Bites / Venomous Bites' *'Heinous' (including Heinous attacks/actions, etc.) *'Weak Immigration System/Laws' (including Chain Migration, Visa Lottery, DACA, etc.) *'Discrimination' *'Eating Disorder' *'Voting Democrat/RHINO/Liberal & not voting Republican/Conservative' *'Jinx' *'Anti-Capitalism / Anti-MAGA / Anti-KAGA / Anti-MIGA / Anti-KIGA' *'Pushing to the wrong directions/choices' (especially nations, etc.) *'Mis-calculating' *'Incivility' *'Bestiary / Animalistic Behaviors' *'Geopolitics' *'Bad/Unfair Trade Deals' *'Anthem/Flag Kneeling/Protesting' *'Terrorist Organizations' (ANTIFA, Klu Klux Klan, Black-Lives Matter, Hamas, ISIS, etc.) *'Anti-Amendment Organizations' (including Constitutional Crisis) *'Anti-America/Anti-Israel Organizations' *'Anti-Patriotism' *'Democratic Corruptions/Control/Obstructionism/Expansionism' *'Carelessness' (including Extreme Carelessness) *'Anti-America / Anti-Israel Terrorism' *'Cabalism' (Obama/Clinton Cabal, etc.) *'Watergate' *'Muellergate' *'Obamagate' *'Clintongate' *'Liberal/Leftist/Democratic/Progressive Terrorism/Extremism' *'Inner City/State/Nation Corruption/Violence/Criminalities' *'Sharia Law' *'Corrupt/Sin Cities/States/Nations' *'Selling out National Security' (as well as protect corruption) *'Obama/Clinton/Bush/Soros-type Judges/Juries/Politicians' (Evil Democrats, Corrupt bureaucrats & Liberal/Leftist Republicans the RHINOs) *'Anti-Conservatism Organizations' *'Hip-Hop / Rap' *'Rigged Communities' *'Rigged Biography/History' *'Unethical' *'Getgo' *'Stonewalling' (including Political Stonewalling, Stonewalling Congress, etc.) *'Weaponizing information, the tools (including powerful tools) of intelligence, speech, System of Justice, everything' *'Rushing' (including rushing to judgment/Think, rushing to exploit, rushing to politicize, etc.) *'False Security' *'False Finger-Pointing' *'Evil from within' (every Nation, system, human, etc.) *'Gangs/Thuggery' (including political gangs, social gangs, MS-13, etc.) (including protecting gangs) *'Using only Solar Panel' *'Impurity' *'Lack of Sleep' *'Non-Citizenship' (including Illegal Immigration, Illegal-Border crossing, Entering Countries Illegally etc.) *'Job Closures' (including Joblessness, Unemployment, etc.) *'False Targeting' *'Submitting to Lucifer/Satan & not to God / Jesus Christ' *'Slow Buffering on Internets/websites' *'Stellar' *'Mis-spelling' *'Activist / Anti-Constitutional Judges/Juries/Politicians' *'Rip-offs' *'Sabotage' (including Political Sabotage, etc.) *'Reversed Versions' (of videos, photos, etc.) *'Plagiarism' *'Witch-Hunt' (including Political Witch-hunt, etc.) *'Harm' (including harm on the American People, Self-Harm, etc.) *'Mixing Genes' *'Inhospitality' *'Self-Worship' (including Worshipping Humans, etc.) *'Power Outages / Blackouts' *'Fooling Around' *'Controlling/Twisting/Spinning the Narratives' *'Acid Washing' *'Disservice' *'Calling Evil Good & Calling Good Evil' *'Rigness / Hackness' (including Website Hacking/Rigging, Political Hacking/Rigging) *'Omnibus' *'Disgracefulness' *'The Spirits of Sodom & Gomorra' *'Spygate' (including spying on innocent Americans) *'Evil Purposes' (including Political Purposes, Liberal/Leftist Purposes, etc.) *'Political/Smear Campaigns/Machines' (including Obama Political machine, Clinton Political Machine, etc.) *'Damage/Vandalism' (including Political Damage/Vandalism) *'Anti-Veterans / Anti-Military' *'Bad Reasons' (including Political Reasons, National Security reasons, etc.) *'Self-Popularity' *'Anti-Capitalism' *'Evil/Dirty Mindedness' *'Nicolaism' *'Not Waking Up' *'Bad Medicine' *'Classify' (including Classified Information) *'Closed-Door Meetings' *'Political Secrecy' *'Derangement/Syndrome' (including Political Derangement/Syndrome, Imposter Syndrome, etc.) *'Receiving the Mark of the Beast: 666' *'Cursing the Name of God' *'Breaking / Not Obeying the 10 Commandments of God' *'Crying' *'Pouting' *'Snitching' *'Terribleness' *'Worseness' *'Sour Faces' *'Wrong/Evil-Doing' *'Birth Defects / Birth Control' *'Remain Wild/Untamed/Unteachable/Crazy' *'Deformity' *'Anti-American / Anti-Israeli Way' *'Unhinged'/'Rigidness' *'Echo Chamber' *'Taking Everything for Granted' *'Self-Preservation' *'Political tools of all types' *'Destroying/Manipulating True Childhood Memories' *'Cripple/Crippling' *'Anti-Dictionary / Anti-Thesaurus' *'Wrongly/False Recusal' *'Hysteria' (including Political Hysteria, Leftist Hysteria, etc.) *'More Regulations' *'Cultism' (including Political Cultism, Progressive Cult, Obstructionism Cult, etc.) *'Double Standard' *'Sinister' *'Alinskism' *'Scapegoats' *'Slipperiness' *'Oconus Lures' *'Learning Less' *'Unfair/Dirty/Dishonest/Bad Negotiation' *'Answering Questions Wrongly' *'Not Answering Real Questions while Answering Wrong Questions' *'Redact, Delay & Bury' (especially Under National Security, etc.) *'Sanctuary Cities/States for Evil People' *'Breaking the Constitutional Laws' *'Switching Arguments' *'Gullible' *'Act out of Fear' *'Pimples' *'Dry-Skin' *'Sex, Drugs & Rock N Roll' *'Bad Weather' *'Poor/Bad Decision-Making' *'Swallowing things the Wrong Way' *'Being Paid-Less / Over-Paid' *'Taking a Knee' *'False Ancestry' *'Dangerous People' *'Political' *'Hippies' *'Radicalization' (of everything) (including Radical Left, Radical Islam, etc.) *'Anti Working Class' *'Obama/Clinton Machine' *'Bringing Politics into Everything' (sports, entertainment, music, etc.) *'Sleaziness' *'Doing Nothing / Doing the Wrong Job / Not doing the Right/Correct Job' *'Violence of Lies' *'Rigged Systems' (School, Judiciary, Elections, etc.) *'Fruit of the Poisonous Tree' *'Tribalism' *'Sheepism / Sheeple' *'Turing backs upon the Right' *'Clouds of Evil' *'Turn Glory into Night' *'Erasing God’s Name from Everything America & Israel are all about' *'Twisting real Laws & setting snares' *'Standing up & defending what’s really wrong & left-leaning' *'Push God out & silence His word' Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Seven_Deadly_Sins Seven Deadly Enemies of Man